<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Love Song by impalaloompa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630003">The Love Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa'>impalaloompa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Realisation of feelings, cause geralt is an idiot, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t long before he could hear Jaskier’s voice drifting across the still water and he walked round the waters edge until he spotted the Bard resting against a tree, note book propped open on his lap, lute held firmly as he tested notes.</p>
<p>Geralt paused behind another tree, shifting Roach out of sight, so that he could watch.</p>
<p>He’d never admit this either but he loved watching Jaskier compose his ballads. The way his brow furrowed when he was thinking, the way his tongue stuck out as he concentrated, the way his eyes sparkled when an idea struck him. He was, in every sense of the word, beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>annonymous Prompt - Geralt coming across Jaskier who's quietly trying to write a love song and just listening behind a tree with a little smile because Jaskier seems genuine about it for once. And he's planning to just mock him later for whatever noblewoman he's got a rager for this week until Jaskier starts muttering lyrics about silver white hair and beautiful, dangerous animal eyes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news that Jaskier was in town came as a great relief to Geralt as he stopped to water Roach.</p>
<p>It had been far too long since he had seen the Bard and if he was being honest with himself, he had missed him. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud.</p>
<p>Geralt has asked around and a villager told him that Jaskier had gone for a walk round the pond just outside of the village.</p>
<p>He took Roach’s reigns firmly in his grasp and lead her out of the village again.</p>
<p>Water Roach at the pond, meet up with Jaskier. Two birds, one stone.</p>
<p>He had to swallow the excitement building in his chest. Only the Bard could entice such a feeling from him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he could hear Jaskier’s voice drifting across the still water and he walked round the waters edge until he spotted the Bard resting against a tree, note book propped open on his lap, lute held firmly as he tested notes.</p>
<p>Geralt paused behind another tree, shifting Roach out of sight, so that he could watch.</p>
<p>He’d never admit this either but he loved watching Jaskier compose his ballads. The way his brow furrowed when he was thinking, the way his tongue stuck out as he concentrated, the way his eyes sparkled when an idea struck him. He was, in every sense of the word, beautiful.</p>
<p>“And you draw a smile from me, as soft as a dove, even when you can’t see it, it’s always there for you love,” Jaskier sang.</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Of course the Bard was composing yet another love song. He wondered who the lucky girl was this week.</p>
<p>The thought of mocking Jaskier yet again for his ability to fall in love with everyone he meets twisted Geralt’s lips into a smile.</p>
<p>“Your silver hair, it shines like starlight in the sun, and your eyes, as amber as…” Jaskier paused, chewing his lip, “as amber as…? Dammit.”</p>
<p>Something twisted in Geralt’s chest. Jaskier tucked his pen behind his ear and flicked back a page in his notebook.</p>
<p>“Damn you Witcher,” the Bard sighed softly.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>OH.</p>
<p>Geralt’s hands clamped into fists. His usually slow heart quickened a beat and guilt flashed through him.</p>
<p>He should go. He should really, really go.</p>
<p>As he moved away from the tree, pulling Roach with him, the mare stomped her foot and whickered.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Geralt cursed as he heard Jaskier snap to attention.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” the Bard called out bravely.</p>
<p>Geralt stole a breath and grumbled, then stepped from behind the tree.</p>
<p>“G-Geralt!” Jaskier paled, his blue eyes wide, mouth agape in devastation.</p>
<p>“Hello Jaskier,” Geralt ducked his head sheepishly.</p>
<p>“You uh, you heard all that didn’t you?” Jaskier darted his tongue across his lips, “who am I kidding, of course you did. So, ah, you see, it’s uh, it’s not what it looks like. I was, um, I was just-“</p>
<p>“Writing me a love song?” Geralt hummed.</p>
<p>“Well…” Jaskier’s arms flailed uselessly by his sides as he grasped for a defence.</p>
<p>“Do you love me Jaskier?” Geralt tilted his head slightly as he approached the Bard carefully.</p>
<p>“I-I-I,” Jaskier‘s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, for the first time in his life, completely lost for words.</p>
<p>Geralt closed the gap between them, glad the Bard didn’t flinch away and he took a gentle hold of Jaskier’s arms, amber eyes searching blue.</p>
<p>He could feel Jaskier trembling, uncertainty and fear rolling off him in waves.</p>
<p>He brought a hand up to cup Jaskier’s cheek and Jaskier leaned into the touch, his own hand coming up to cover Geralt’s, his eyes fluttering slightly.</p>
<p>The pad of Geralt’s thumb brushed away the tear forming in the corner of Jaskier’s eye.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Geralt smiled at him, fondness and affection blazing in his amber eyes.</p>
<p>Jaskier swallowed hard.</p>
<p>“I think,” Geralt rumbled, “that my next adventure is just about to start right here.”</p>
<p>He pulled Jaskier flush against him and captured his soft mouth in a tender kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>